You In My Arms
by kdx9
Summary: When Elena realizes she loves Damon,the worse thing happens.Kathrine comes back and she wants Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV **

It was dark and I was in the middle of the forest, around Mystic Falls.

I was just standing there, frozen. Waiting, for something to just, happen.

My eyes looked over, and saw Stefan's face appear out of the darkness.

He had red veins under his eyes, as if he was about to bite into my neck.

I ran way as fast as I could, but he caught up instantly sunk his teeth into my neck as I screamed, loud, and phased into black.

I woke up in my bed and seeing Damon laying next to me.

"Good morning" he greeted, with a slight smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, irritated.

"Oh, just admiring you and looking into your dreams." he smirked.

I wondered if I was actually dreaming of him, or if Damon could put a dream in my head because he was a vampire.

"Get out of my bed!" I commanded, as I got up, pulling the sheets from under him.

"Can you put dreams in other people while they are sleeping?" I wondered, staring at him

"Yes Elena, yes I can." he told me, honestly

That's one of the things I liked about Damon. He would tell me the truth when Stefan wouldn't.

I walked into the bathroom to change leaving Damon in my room.

I heard Damon say "Hello…She is? I will be right over" then, I heard footsteps, coming closer to the bathroom door.

**DPOV **

What Stefan had told me, left me stunned.

Kathrine was back.

"Elena I have to go the boarding house, see you later." I leaped out of the window and started to run toward the boarding house.

When I got there I whipped open the door.

Everything was normal.

Stefan wasn't there.

I suddenly felt bad for leavening Elena.

I did care for her.

Not because she looked like Katherine, but because I loved her. I loved Elena.

I couldn't help but imagined what her blood tasted liken but I didn't like to think about it because it would tempt me to put my fangs into her neck.

I heard footsteps behind me and looked back. Elena was standing there.

I tightened my fist to resist the urge to bite her.

She must of noticed because she took a step back.

I hated that she was scared of me.

I just wanted to hug her and show her that I care about her.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked, in a soft voice.

"I don't know" I stared into her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Can I wait here for him?" her eyes pleaded mine.

I gave her a stiff nod, and she went to sit down.

**EPOV **

"Do you have anything to eat?" I questioned, my stomach letting out a growl.

"Why would a vampire have anything to eat?" I looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh, ya." I mumbled.

"But I could drink you." He told me, with a smirk on his face.

I went closer to him and moved my hair so he could see my neck.

I started rubbing my neck. "Oh Damon, my neck hurts, could you make it stop hurting?" I teased, looking up at him.

His face looked tempted to grab me. I could see he was trying not to inch any closer.

"You shouldn't do that Elena, I wouldn't want to hurt you" He said seriously. He looked into my eyes, and I almost melted.

Oh" I said.

His eyes were beautiful.

Right then and there I realized I loved him.

He looked behind me and I turned to see what he was looking at.

Katherine stood behind us, glaring at me.

"Damon," she said, and jealously rushed over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**DPOV**

Seeing Katherine again brought memories flooding back into my mind.

Some of them I didn't want to remember.

I remembered her sweet lips, and her beauty.

She ran to me with her super speed.

Her lips were only inches away from mine.

I backed up, but Katherine only followed. This time she went for a kiss but I rushed to the other end of the room.

"What's wrong Damon, don't you love me?" she asked, her sparkling eyes looked into mine.

"No I don't, maybe a long time ago, but not anymore." I answered, truthfully.

Elena just stood there, waiting to see what would happen. Her face was blank.

"You will love me, and I will make sure you love me" Kathrine said with a smirk. She suddenly ran out of the house, and out of sight.

I stood there, wondering what she could've meant.

Elena walked over to me and wrapped her smalls arms around me,

She knew it must have been hard to see Katharine after all this time.

**EPOV**

Damon embraced the hug.

"Damon what are you going to do about Katherine?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He told me, pulling away from the hug.

I wanted to hug him more, like he always left me wanting more.

I wanted to comfort him and make him feel better.

"I have to go back home" I told him, an I walked out of the house wondering if Damon would be alright.

I hated leaving him when he needed comfort.

**DPOV**

I sat down on the couch. I sat there for what seemed like forever, just thinking about Katherine.

She was older then me, so she could kill me. I shuddered at the though.

After a couple hours I got up because I needed to go feed.

I ran to the forest, to see if there was any hikers. There was an older women standing there, taking a break. I ran up to her, and bite neck. When I got enough blood I left the women laying there.

I went back to the boarding house and opened the door to see Katherine sitting on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

She got up and walked slowly to me.

when she got close to me she whispered, "I told you I was going to get you to love me."

She threw me on the floor and started to kiss me. I rolled her over so that I was on top of her. I started to kiss her back. I had missed kissing her sweet, sweet lips.

In my head I was yelling "Stop it Damon, stop it!

A image came into my head and I saw Elena smiling.

I I jumped up and ran out of the house.

**KPOV**

I stood up.

I was angry, no, I was furious.

I knew it was because of, her, that Damon ran out of here.

If it wasn't for her, Damon and I would be together.

I will kill Elena.

And Damon will finally be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DPOV**_

_**I ran to the forest, where I usually could find someone to chew on, but I didn't this time.**_

_**I was mad at myself and at Katherine.**_

_**Mostly myself. **_

_**I kissed Katherine even though I loved Elena. **_

_**I felt like I let Elena down and I hated that. I hated that no matter how much I wish I could take it back, I can't. **_

_**I suddenly wondered where Stefan was.**_

_**He was probably somewhere being boring, or was with Elena. Hopefully not the latter. **_

_**I wanted Elena to be mine not Stefan's.**_

_**I decided I should go to Elena's house thinking that Stefan might be there. **_

_**I wanted to talk about Katherine with them.**_

_**I stood up from the ground, and started running to Elena's house.**_

_**I met Stefan on the way there, and he was going to see Elena as well. **_

_**EPOV**_

_**When I got home, I walked up to my room and saw Damon and Stefan standing near my bed.**_

"_**Elena, we kind of, have a problem, Katherine might want to kill you." Damon told me, and I froze, scared and worried. **_

_**Stefan embraced me in a hug, but I rather have Damon hold me, as he was more comforting.**_

_**As Stefan pulled out of the hug I asked him, "What are we going to do?" **_

"_**Damon will have to stay here with you tonight to keep you safe he is stronger then me." he told me, and I smiled. That sounds pretty good, having Damon to spend the night with me.**_

_**I looked at his face and knew he wanted the same thing.**_

"_**I have to go hunt" Stefan said as he jumped out the window.**_

_**It was just me and Damon now.**_

_**He laid on my bed and I laid down with him, a smile creeping on his face.**_

_**We just laid there, just talking to each other. **_

_**I asked some things about vampires and what he did all that time after he became a vampire. **_

_**I cuddled up to him as he talked. **_

_**He kissed my forehead, as I started to fall to sleep. **_

_**I knew I would be safe with him, even if Katherine wanted me gone. **_


	4. Chapter 4

DPOV

I laid there with Elena, rubbing my hand across her cheek.

She was truly beautiful.

All night, I had laid there, looking at her until the morning.

Her eyes opened and looked over at me, her face with her amazing smile.

The hunger slowly was getting to me.

I tried to fight it but I couldn't control it.

Red veins started to appear under my eyes and my started to become bolder.

"Damon, when was the last time you fed?" she asked, her eyes pleading mine to answer.

I stood up not wanting to answer her question.

I just stood there, still looking at her trying to resist my hunger.

My eyes slowly went back to normal.

"If you need to fed I will give you my blood, Damon." Elena told me, her voice soft, but assuring.

I was shocked. Usually, people did not offer to do that type of thing, and they only did that when I compelled them.

"No I'm fine." I said, "I am going to the boarding house do you want to come?"

"Sure"

EPOV

We got into Damon's car and we went to the boarding house.

I sat down on the couch and Damon sat down with me.

I heard my phone buzz, and I had a text message.

" I will have Damon ." I read aloud, and I showed Damon.

"It is probably from Katherine." He told me.

I was instantly scared at the mention of Katherine's name,

"I have to go and get some blood, will you be ok here?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes I will." I said.

He kissed me before he left. I had completely forgotten about Stefan.

I wondered why he didn't just take my blood, and what it'd feel like.

Soon, I heard the door opening and saw Damon walk back into the house.

He sat down next to me.

"I could not find anyone." He said, and frowned.

I moved my hair reveling my neck.

"Feed from me." I whispered, into his ear.

He looked into my eyes.

"Really?" I nodded, and batted my eyelashes.

"Yes" I pulled him closer to me.

He looked at my neck, and bite into the flesh. The feeling was amazing, and, loving.

"What the hell?" I instantly froze at the voice, and Damon pulled away from me.

Looking towards the door, I instantly regretted it.

Stefan stood at the door, his face clenched in anger.


End file.
